


Pentagon Groupchat

by floralgreetings



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M, Other, friendships, groupchats, maybe ships let me know?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralgreetings/pseuds/floralgreetings
Summary: Hwitaek started a groupchatHwitaek changed his name to Daddy Leader <3Hwitaek named the groupchat Pentafam





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hyojong - hyogay
> 
> hui - father leader
> 
> hongseok - hongmom
> 
> jinho - angry smol
> 
> hyunggu - kangaji kang kino
> 
> shinwon - satan
> 
> changgu - changrude
> 
> yanan - shanghai prince
> 
> wooseok - green giant
> 
> yuto - yutoda

_Hwitaek started a groupchat_

 

_Hwitaek changed his name to Daddy Leader <3 _

 

_Hwitaek named the groupchat Pentafam_

 

_Daddy Leader <3 added Hyogay _

 

_Daddy Leader <3 added Hongmom _

 

_Daddy Leader <3 added Angry Smol _

 

_Daddy Leader <3 added Kangaji Kino ~ _

 

_Daddy Leader <3 added satan _

 

_Daddy Leader <3 added ChangRUDE _

 

_Daddy Leader <3 added Shanghai Prince _

 

_Daddy Leader <3 added Green Giant _

 

_Daddy Leader <3 added Yutoda _

 

 **Hyogay:** DADDY! <3

 

 **Daddy Leader <3: **hellooooo!! ~

 

 **Hongmom:** Hyojong as your mom, I'm going to tell you to clean the dishes before I come and get you.

 

 **Hyogay:** no

 

 **Yutoda:** wot is this

 

 **Hyogay:** group chat hOe!

 

_Hyogay changed the groupchat name Dawnie’s Bitches_

 

 **Kanagaji Kino:** hi :D

 

 **Angry Smol:** im nOT small you all are just freakishly huge >:(

 

 **satan:** what is this

 

 **satan :** why am i satan fuck u

 

 **Green Giant:** im no ones bitch

 

_Green Giant named the groupchat name Wooseok’s Bitches_

 

 **Shanghai Prince:** Hello the King of China has arrived.

 

 **ChangRude:** Hello I’m here too!

 

 **Daddy Leader <3: **i made this groupchat so we communicate when we aren’t in the dorm together!

 

 **satan:** aren't we close enough

 

 **Hongmom:** If you aren't out here in 5 seconds im gonna kill you.

 

 **Hongmom:** 5

 

 **Hongmom:** 4

 

 **Angry Smol:** ooo now he's dead

 

 **Hyogay:** YOU’LL NEVER FIND ME

 

 **Hongmom:** 3

 

 **Hongmom:** 2

 

 **satan:** someone help me change it…

 

 **Hongmom:** 1

 

 **Hongmom:** You. Are. Dead

 

 **Hyogay:** LMAOOO

 

 **satan:** ummm hello?? how do I change it??

 

 **ChangRude:** lmfao no ones helping him

 

 **satan:** I hate this fuckin g family

 

 **Hyogay:** he’ll never find me… HA

 

 **Hyogay:** shitshitshit I HEAR HIM

 

 **Angry Smol:** u better run lol

 

 **Yutoda:** lol

 

 **Kanagaji Kino:** yuto ur so dry be a little more fun .｡ﾟ+..｡ﾟ\\(〃▽〃)/+.｡ﾟ+..｡ﾟ

 

 **Yutoda:** fine

 

 **Yutoda** : *dabs*

 

 **Green Giant** : LMAOO LIT A$ FUCK!

 

 **Daddy Leader <3:** language

 

 **Hyogay:** What the fUCK

 

 **Hyogay** : HOW DOES HE KNOW WHERE I AM

 

 **Kanagaji Kino:** Hui’s room isn't a hiding place it's basically ur second room

 

 **Hyogay:** NO WHO LET HIM IN THIS DORM

 

 **satan:** that's what u get for putting my name as satan

 

 **Green Giant:** LMAO BRUH WHAT A $AVAGE

 

 **Shanghai Prince** : Did anyone else hear Dawnie’s scream?

 

 **ChangRude** : I did.

 

 **Shanghai Prince** : You are right next to me ofc you heard it.

 

 **Kanagaji** : I heard it and I'm in the other dorm.

 

 **Angry Smol:** I hate you all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. liar hyojong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hui - #1 dad  
> hyojong - e'dawn  
> kino - gu  
> shinwon - kingwon  
> changgu - food fairy  
> yanan - an  
> yuto - adachi   
> wooseok - giant baby   
> hongseok - #1 mom   
> jinho - vocal god

_ #1 Dad is online _

 

**#1 Dad:** hey guys where is shinwon? 

 

_ Vocal God is online _

 

_ Giant Baby is online _

 

_ Adachi is online  _

 

_ Gu is online _

 

_ #1 Mom is online _

 

**Vocal God:** idk

 

**Giant Baby:** idk 

 

**Adachi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Gu:** last i saw him was at mcountdown

 

**#1 Mom:** NO ONE HAS SEEN HIM SINCE THEN

 

_ An is online _

 

**An:** nope haven't seen him

 

_ kingwon is online _

 

**kingwon:** where the fuck is hyojong

 

**#1 Dad:** where have you been are you okay? why do you need hyojong?

 

_ Food Fairy is online  _

 

**Food Fairy:** DID YOU EAT ARE YOU OKAY? 

 

**Food Fairy:** : hyojong just told me what he did... 

 

**kingwon** : im going to murder him

 

**kingwon:** where is he

 

**Gu:** wait why? :o 

 

**Food Fairy:** : he just left idk sorry :/ 

 

**kingwon:** UR NO HELP 

 

**kingwon:** i fell asleep in some random room when we went to mcountdown and i told him to wake up me when we were leaving and he just left me there that bastard 

 

**#1 Mom** : idiot…

 

**Giant Baby:** LMAOOO

 

**Vocal God:** everyone wants to kill him lmfao

 

**kingwon:** IM NOT AN IDIOT AND ITS NOT FUNNY ASSHOLE 

 

**#1 Mom:** calm down 

 

**Gu:** he's a liar how could u guys trust him

 

**An** : true^ 

 

**#1 Dad:** ^^

 

**Adachi:** one time my snacks have gone missing and I told him about it and he said it might be the ghost since our dorm is haunted and turns out he was the one stealing them :(

 

**kingwon:** I even bought him snacks smh 

 

**Vocal God:** lmao you believed that 

 

**An:** seems like this is all snack related

 

**Adachi:** I don't mess around with ghost tf 

 

**Giant Baby:** like ur any better hyung remember the Charlie Charlie challenge 

 

**Vocal God:** SHUT UP THAT WAS ONE TIME OK 

 

**Food Fairy:** why do you buy him snacks and not me 

 

**kingwon:** bc I don't like u 

 

**Food Fairy:** ur mean :/ 

 

**Gu:** stop being mean shinwonnie~ pls 

 

**kingwon:** no 

 

**Gu:** i tried 

 

**Gu:** all this snack talk is making me hungry who wants to get snacks with me~~~~~ 

 

**#1 Dad:** me

 

**Giant Baby:** me

 

**Adachi:** me 

 

**An:** me 

 

**#1 Mom** : let's just all go

 

**Food Fairy:** okay

 

**Vocal God:** alright

 

_ E’dawn is online  _

 

 **E’dawn:** ok 

 

**kingwon:**  BRAT 

 

_ Gu is offline  _

_ Giant Baby is offline  _

_ Adachi is offline  _

_ An is offline _

_ #1 Mom is offline _

_ Food Fairy is offline  _

_ #1 Dad is offline  _

_ Vocal God is offline _

**E’dawn:** :)

_ E’dawn is offline _

**kingwon: …**

_ kingwon is offline _

  
  
  
  
  



	3. honeymoon at disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i suck at updating :/

**Kino:** TRAITORS!

 **Kino:** YOU TWO WENT TO DISNEYLAND IN CALIFORNIA WITHOUT ME!

  
**Kino:** YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO LA FOR WORK, IS DISNEYLAND WORK?!

  
**Dawnie:** you caught me lmao

 **Hwi:** How did you find out?

 **Kino:** I texted Hyuna

 **Hongseok:** leave them alone they are on their honeymoon ;)

 **Jinho:** w/ Hyuna..

 **Wonnie:** lmao shes third wheeling

 **Changgu:** more like supervising u dont know what kind of trouble hyojong will do in a foreign country especially LA..

 **Wonnie:** oh shit tru^

 **Yanan:** BRING ME A SOUVENIR

 **Yuto:** ME TOO

 **Wooseok:** ME THREE

 **Kino:** HELLO?! ME FOUR!! I WAS LIED TO.. I DESERVE THAT AT LEAST

 **Hwi:** sorry no souvenirs no space in the luggage for all of your gifts :(

 **Kino:** D:

 **Wooseok:** lame

 **Yuto:** :(

 **Yanan:** :((

 **Changgu:** :(((

 **Hwi:** HEY NEXT TIME WE SHOULD ALL GO OK i feel bad as it is..

 **Kino:** fine

 **Yanan:** ok

 **Yuto:** whatever

 **Wooseok:** k

 **Hwi:** this family i swear

 **Changgu:** ily

 **Wonnie:** i don't

 **Jinho:** rude..

 **Wonnie:** jk

 **Hongseok:** y’all are so annoying

 **Dawnie:** ok well we g2g to disneyland have fun in korea losers

 **Kino:** BITCH

 **Hwi:** ily all~~

 **Hongseok:** have fun

 **Yuto:** bye

 **Yanan:** cya

 **Wooseok:** don't forget to use protection hyung!

_Wonnie kicked Wooseok out of the chat_

**Wonnie:** enough.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, hyojong and hwitaek came to los angeles.. (MY CITY) and went to see hyuna perform, and disneyland so i just had to write a chapter about it.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my random thoughts while searching on the pentagon texts twitter account so shoutout to them


End file.
